


His Little Spark

by MadamStark



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Tony can't handle a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamStark/pseuds/MadamStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a man of many things, a father is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first fanfiction and I'm a really tired college student so if it's bad, it's because I'm working on three hours of sleep and to much emotions.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy I will hopefully add on until at least Civil war (And more if it doesn't kill me from emotions). 
> 
> This takes place many years before the first Iron Man but a little bit after the death of Tony's Parents (Dated will be set later)

Tony Stark was a man of many things, if you read any newspaper, seen anything on TV about him, they would list off everything about him, Playboy, Billionaire, Drunk, Stuck up, the list went on and on. One of those things that no one, not even him, thought would make the list was, father. Yes Tony Stark, was a dad and he didn’t even know it. He sat in his office late one spring day looking over the files on the hunt for Captain America, and the other his partner and Godfather, Obadiah Stane gave him. When there was a knock on his door. He didn’t look up or call out for them to come in, if anyone needed him they would have made a meeting over a year ago, he was a busy. They knocked again, he groaned.  
“Come back later, or how about never!” He called out. Just then the door opened and in came in Obadiah followed by an older lady.  
“Obie, you should know that I am working on something very important.” Obie didn’t smile at him only frowned at Tony.  
“Tony, we have to talk about something.” Tony didn’t get up and just looked at Obie.  
“IF this has something to do with something else my parents left me, it could has come out four years ago.”  
“No Tony, this has to do with someone else’s parents.” Tony rolled his eyes and looked at the lady.  
“Let me guess, your one of my dad’s other kids and you want money right?”  
“No Mr. Stark, but hopefully your children at home have better manners then you when it comes to something like this because, you have another kid.” Tony looked at her in shock  
“First of all I for one know that I don’t have children at all, also don’t talk bad about my manners.”  
“Anthony.” Obie said glaring at him. Everyone stood there looking at each other finally the lady went on.  
“Mr. Stark, ten months ago, you engaged yourself in intercourse with a young lady who went by the name of Madison Paige?” She asked.  
“I don’t usually remember names at all, why?”  
“Well, last month, she gave birth to a little girl, DNA tests have been done on her, while the supervision from Mr. Stane, and it turns out she is your daughter.” Tony looked at them.  
“Wait what? I’m more then sure that I should not be able to have kids.”  
“Anthony, I for one know that you don’t have your tube tied just yet.” Tony glared at Obie and turned to the lady.  
“Are we sure she is mine?” Tony asked.  
“See for yourself.” She said. Just then Tony saw the baby carrier and gasped. The little girl laid there sound asleep, she snored softly to herself. She was really small, and was wearing a Captain America onesie.  
“Cute.”  
“I let them borrow your old one.” Tony glared at Obie and looked at the lady.  
“I’m sorry, I’m too busy to take her.” The two of them looked at him and Obie got up and sighed.  
“Miss. Taylor, would you mind stepping out really quickly, Mr. Stark and I need to talk.” She reached down for the baby carrier, but he stopped her and waved her out. After the door closed, he turned to Tony.  
“You know, I thought you would be different from your father, maybe that you would step up to fatherhood and not let work take over.” Tony looked at Obie and tried to mask his emotions on his father and childhood, “You can prove to the world that you aren’t just what do they say about you,” He picked up a newspaper and started reading it, “Man Child, washed up, drunk, bad role model…the list goes on and on Tony.” Tony looked at the baby who was now wake looking at him with her deep brown eyes. He smiled at her and turned back to Obie.  
“Fine, one month and if I don’t like her we return her.” Obie sighed and nodded. Two hours later, Tony sat at his desk looking into the eyes of the little girl, she was now awake and spitting at him.  
“You’re so cute,” Tony said. She grunted and her brown cheeks got a little red.  
“What did you do?” Tony asked and looked her over. She looked at him and started to cry. Tony picked her up by her armpits and carried her out into the halls, a female inter sat on one of the desk reading a computer screen. Tony walked up to her and grunted. She looked up and smiled.  
“Mr. Stark, how can I help you?”  
“Ummm, hi I need some help with something.” She looked at him and then at the baby.  
“Oh, here give her over, I’ll have her cleaned up and ready for you in a minute or so.” The baby started to cry as Tony walked away. Tony finished working for that day and started to walk back to his car. He was ready for warm bath and a scotch. Just as he got into his car someone opened the passenger door and in slipped the intern. She smiled at Tony and patted the baby’s back who was asleep  
“Don’t think you could have let me go that quickly.” She said  
“Yeah, thanks almost forgot my baby.” She put her hand on his heart.  
“You and Baby mama most have good genes to get this little girl.” Tony looked at her.  
“Look, I’ll take you home, but that’s it, I need to think about what happened today.” She frowned.  
“I can help settle her in…maybe spend the night?”  
“Maybe some other time honey, now where do you live?” Took Tony an hour to bring home the girl, and an hour to drive home because he had to hold the baby on his lap. When he finally got home, he saw Obie’s car in the drive way with some trucks.  
“So this isn’t a dream is it?” He asked looking down at the baby who was now awake and drooling. Obie was looking at the newspaper when he came in.  
“Well I see you two bonded well.” Obie said with a smile  
“Obie I don’t want her.” Obie walked over and tilted Tony’s chin up.  
“Think of this as a late lesson in sexual education.” The baby coughed on Tony and hide her face in his neck.  
“Well you room is now ready for the two of you, you can have the weekend off to get to know each other.”  
“Obie, I can’t spend all day with her! I’m not a father.” Obie sighed and shook his head.  
“You know, I thought you were a different man then your father.” Tony looked at the baby not noticing everyone left.  
“Well, I never found out your name.” She looked at him and yawned again, “My name is Tony Stark, but you can call me father or Tony okay.” He smiled at her as he went up to his room, it was almost the same only a crib in a corner. He put her down it in and she yawned soon falling asleep. Tony stood over the crib looking down at the now sleeping child and really took in her looks. Dark brown skin, curl black hair, a nose that made you want to boop it and big lips.  
“We may name you in the morning.” He said as he kissed her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again sorry for it being cheesy as fondeing with Steve Rogers and rushed. Let I said first time fanfictions writer.  
> Other tags will be added on later. And things may changes as time goes on.


End file.
